trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Abor
Name: Abor (Planet) Aboria (Nation/culture) Aborians (The people) Created By: Ken Strickland interpreted by Jay P Hailey Appearance: ST-OM 26: New Neighbors Short Summary: A race of beautiful, haughty humanoids with a kink Appearance: Aborians are very similar to humans, except that they are generally beautiful people. They are tall and appear regal, graceful, healthy and attractive to humans - Aborians who fall outside of this appearance range almost always are skeletal, bony and faintly spooky looking. Aborians are largely fair skinned, with light colored hair that ranges from Silver and gold through a lustrous auburn. Aborian style is baroque, complex and exquisite - a wealthy or high status Aborian will fight hard to avoid being seen in any condition but perfectly arranged and all together. There is a subculture of Aboria, which thrives on motion, casual style, semi-rebellion and the appearance of danger - this culture springs from Abor's multiracial or "half-breed" population. The High status Aborian and Half-breed Aborian styles and preferences often inform and influence each other. Biology: Aborians are humanoids - technically they should be classed as a variety of humans - their biology is fundamentally similar. The Physiology of Aborians is within acceptable ranges of variations for humans, mostly. However genetically, the Aborians are a good deal different - their biology uses a complex and very different set of DNA instructions to accomplish the same things a Human's DNA does - the two are not compatible. A transplant between a human and an Aborian will always be rejected, despite seeming compatibility. Aborians live longer than humans, up to 250 years Aborian reproduction has a special case. Aborian DNA eats foreign DNA and then expresses qualities of the Creature so sampled - a sort of Chameleon reflex. Biologically such a child is fully Aborian on a bio-chemical basis, but will express traits of the donor - creating a virtual half-breed. The Aborian reproductive system does this with almost any humanoid "Donor". Some Aborians (Not all but a sizable minority, perhaps 1 - 5%) find non-Aborian facial features and body structures exotic and attractive. The act of seducing non-Aborians and producing "Half-breed" Aborian children became a force in Aborian culture. Location: Abor. Abor Sector, between Earth and Romulus, offset a good deal from the original Romulan war theater. Population: On their home world 11 billion, slowly declining. Up to half a billion on various colony worlds. Approximately 1% of Aborians are "Half-breeds" Aborian Children from matings with non-Aborian Humanoids. A further 5% of the population shows some effect of non-Aborian descent. Languages: There are 5 major Aborian languages and dozens of minor ones - Most of them are falling out of use. Federation Standard is spoken widely and a number of colloquial Earth phrases have been adopted. The Main Language of Abor is called "Aborian" and descends from the language of the Merskrit Islands and their enormous trade empire - they were the dominant culture on Abor as their industrial revolution took off - and became more dominant through technology and trade. Two other Aborian languages, Seskan and Blono are preserved by arch, touchy and irate cultural minorities. Seskan and Blono Plays, novels, radio dramas and other works are used to keep these languages alive by the remnants of the Seskan and Blono ethnic minorities. Universal translators have almost every Aborian Language programmed already from early scholarship Organization: The Aborian Culture is stratified by Social Status. At the top, the Royalty and closely related nobility at one time controlled the lion's share of money, trade, industry and development on Abor. Over the last 300 years this has been slowly evolving into a corpocracy arrangement - however in the last 100 years, the Development of Earth's technocracy style energy economy has thrown Aborian culture in a slow motion panic. Aborian observers expect an evolution to an egalitarian earthlike culture over the next several centuries, unless something happens to change things. Noble and Royal Aborians cling to their current status. Poor and low status Aborians push for more rapid reform. Government: The Government of Abor is a constitutional Monarchy with overtones of corpocracy. It is complex and takes an expert watcher to make heads or tales of it. Below the noble houses, the administration of Abor is a solid, conservative and almost arthritic bureaucracy makes sure services are provided and that chaos does not erupt. The Noble houses of Abor descend from major trading houses. Over time they became semi-publicly held trading companies. One had to be of the proper social status to buy stock in another Noble trading house. Between blood and marriage relations and ritualized mergers the noble houses of Abor became a complex intermeshed zaibatsu of interrelated interests. This condition holds to the present day - although Aborians are wandering away from it as a general thing. The Aborian Military was refined and reformed while fighting the Vicharrians and the Orions . It is a modern, effective force. It forms a quiet virtual house in the Aborian set up - if the Aborian Noble houses wanted to turn port and the military wanted to go straight - the military would probably dictate the outcome, although outsiders would have a difficult time perceiving the discussions and negotiations. Public or secret? Abor is public, but not as well known as they think they should be. Publicly Stated Goal: To become filthy rich with grace and class. Economy: In the 20th and 21st centuries, Abor was a technological and economic powerhouse in their region. In the later 21st century and 22nd century cultural stagnation hampered the Aborian economy, they became a second string world and never recovered. Currently firmly in the second rank of Federation economic powers, Abor has largely transitioned to energy economy, although distribution and ownership issues mire Abor in the 22nd century. Aborian heavy transport ships dominate regular scheduled cargo traffic in their region. Abor itself supports several colony worlds. Aborian free traders abound, but to thrive in the Galactic economy they must adapt away from the Aborian Point of view somewhat and so become outsiders on Abor. Relative Influence: Abor is a large, well-populated member of the Federation core - but because of economic and cultural stagnation, doesn't wield the influence it would like to in the Federation council. Aborian diplomats make a point of being standoffish and difficult - in order to make more active factions court them for support in coalition building. The problem is they are small fish, and unless the issue is highly divisive and every little bit of support is required, they are not required. So they stand in the corner being snooty. Relative Wealth: Compared to Average Federation World - Large - well populated and developed, Abor commands large resources, Compared to other Federation Core worlds (Earth, Alpha Centauri, Andor, Vulcan) Below Average Compared to an individual - enormous - Abor can build and support entire fleets. Military: At first, the Aborian Military was a scattered group of the remnants of national Militaries, royal and noble guards and corporate security firms. When the Vicharrians arrived (Recalled in Aborian History as a mix of Blitzkrieg and land rush) these forces either were shattered or refined. Eventually under Corporate and Noble Pressure the Aborian Emperor of the day, Gale Ston-Petron founded the Aborian defense force - unifying scattered forces and reforming training and operational practices. The Aborian Military came back strong and fought the Vicharrians to a standstill. A tense cease-fire was declared. To defend against Vicharrian incursions the military required a huge share of resources and organizational power - it became a faction of its own in Aborian politics. When the Orions discovered the Sector and began to raid in earnest - the Aborian Military fought bravely but was undone by technology lag. Things eventually got so bad that Aborians and Vicharrians (Both each other's favorite enemy) formed an alliance against the Orions and combined technology and tactics. This - accompanied by Orion collapse led to Victory for the Abor/Vich-Arr alliance. The two powers quietly stuck to the alliance even though it's cause had disappeared. The Military fought bitterly to stay funded and to stay powerful in the realm of Aborian Politics and largely succeeded. After Joining the United Federation of Planets in the 2170s, Abor's military found itself declining. It has fought this every inch of the way - to this day Abor is one of the more militarized planets in the Federation Core. They love to find excuses for Military patrols and peacekeeping operations for the Federation. Although technically allied services - the Aborian Defense Force genially resents Starfleet. Starfleet Ships are technically welcomed at Abor's Space stations and military support bases, but find themselves served slowly. Starfleet exchange officers are shuffled around the Aborian Military and given difficult assignments - Aborian officers don't seek exchange assignments on Starfleet ships but tolerate them when they cannot be avoided. Some Aborians join Starfleet, and return with a point of view that annoys the Aborian military. There is an ongoing struggle for the hearts and minds of the Aborian Military between Aborian old guard and Aborians with Starfleet experience Many half-breed and low status Aborians who join Starfleet don't ever return to Abor, except for brief visits. The Aborian Military works hard to be an effective force and do well at peacekeeping missions. Aborian Frigates train hard to equal or exceed Starfleet standards. Aborian ground forces train hard to meet or exceed Starfleet expectations. If they don't they risk loosing funding and political power. But they are standoffish and don't socialize much with Starfleet. Aborian Frigates are modern Starfleet models - Aborian Peacekeeping and ground force missions are equipped to modern Federation standards. History: Abor grew into a centralized world government mainly due to greed and a desire to dominate economically rather than from a threat, such as what drove the Unified Earth or Vulcan Governments. Abor's interstellar history was formed by a drive to replicate their economic domination on an interstellar scale and informed by cultural and military clashes with the Vicharrians and the Orions. In the 1980s and 1990s, Abor was beset by ethnic and class strife. Half breed Aborians and Lower class Aborians came close to open rebellion and warfare. A controversial Aborian half Breed noble name Mikal Jon Ston-Petron stepped in and oversaw needed reforms in Aborian culture - he became a hero of Abor and later served as Emperor - the first half-breed to do so. But Ston-Petron's reforms never reached quite the scale he'd hoped for. He stabilized Abor and ruled until 2070, whereupon he retired and became a social commentator agitating for a more equitable society. Culture: Abor's Culture is founded on two elements - Social status and supremacy. Aborians consider themselves a naturally superior form of people and Noble Aborians represent a superior form of Aborian. Although this concept has been steadily eroding for 300 years, it's not gone yet. Aborian nobility and royalty work hard to be superior, and to stay superior. Social status is the measure of this superiority. The higher the social status, the more pure and superior the Aborian blood. At least this was the theory. Low class Aborians were dissolute. They had faded, inferior blood. But they were still superior to half-breed Aborians. The Aborians built a cultural, governmental and social history on enforcing this concept. So then Thail Ston-Petron acknowledged and adopted his half-breed son Mikal; it threw centuries of stratified culture in well-deserved disorder. The effects of this upheaval are still working their way slowly through Aborian society. Modern Aborians consider the concept of the purity of blood a quaint, antiquated notion, but the majority of Aborians chafe and struggle under an economic system that is not distributing control of wealth very well or very quickly. The effect is that descendants of Nobles still disproportionately control the Aborian economy. One of the highest priced and most demanded objects on Abor is a Starship ticket to somewhere else - Aborian leaks settlers and colonists under high pressure, sadly a planet of eleven billion cannot shed a sizable portion of its population using starships. Rising standards of living do undercut this dynamic and result in slightly negative population growth. Ever since the Aborian discovery of star flight - and contact with humanoid neighbors, there has been a growing population of "Half-breed" Aborians - Aborians who exhibit qualities adopted from other races. Until the Reforms of Mikal Jon Ston-Petron, these people were considered inferior and to have tainted blood. The culture and government of Abor were openly racist towards half-breeds and people of such descent. Space travel and the seduction of alien people was considered an amusing, slightly kinky, slightly dirty habit of Nobles. The Nobles suffered little or no sanction, but their offspring were treated as second class people, worthy only of being abused and exploited. Since the Reform period, this attitude has been changing, but too slowly for many Aborians. Aborians of "mixed blood" often found a more welcoming reception on other Federation worlds and in space than on their putative homeworld. In modern times, people of "mixed blood descent" are considered legally equal. Most Aborians consider the old prejudices distasteful and ugly remnants of the past - Among older Aborians the old prejudices have a strong hold. The fact remains that people of mixed descent are disproportionately poor and held as being inferior. There are areas where Aborians of Mixed descent find success. Sports - often qualities of mixed descent give sports players an advantage. Entertainment and popular culture. Among young "Pure blood" Aborians, the popular culture of the Mixed Descent people enjoys wide appeal and popularity. Successful creators of music, video, holographic and other media are often of Mixed Descent and they often join the ranks of the Nobility in the traditional way - Purchasing shares. The Military - the Military wants competent bodies and doesn't care who the parents are. Talented and aggressive Aborians of Mixed descent can make a place for themselves in the military and even gain status in the bureaucracy. This is part of the Origin of the tension between Starfleet and the Aborian Military - Aborians of low social status and of mixed descent feel that Starfleet would shut down the Aborian military and deny them a method to escape the operation of the noble classes. Aborians of all stripes who return from Starfleet insist that Starfleet would do the same but more so, but they are largely ignored. The last method of escape for mixed blood and low status Aborians is to become starship crew on commercial vessels, especially on small adventure cargo ships and free traders. Abor's commercial space academies have their pick of applicants- they only choose the most intelligent, sensible and competent people to train as Starship crews. This makes Aborian crew people one of the more popular exports of Abor. The commercial academies are huge and often employ retired Aborian Military and Starfleet veterans to train Cadets. Even with all these, the relative percentage of low status and mixed descent people who can take advantage of these opportunities is small. Most people wind up working stiffs. Relations: * Earth - The Aborian nobility of 2170s alternated between fierce resentment of Earth and terra-philia. Earth was popular because it was the birthplace of Mikal Jon Ston-Petron, the great reformer. But Aborians also saw Earth taking over a central role that they, themselves coveted (records of the day contain many references to the "chubby upstarts") In modern times the relationship between Earth and Abor means money to Aborian Trade houses, and so a reserved friendship in maintained. Noble Aborians are fairly arch and uptight about maintaining their own culture and if pressed will reveal that they feel themselves to be superior. Among the Lower classes and half-breed communities - Abor looks like a suburb of Earth. Earth is seen as the promised land where egalitarianism reigns, and so the large part of the population tries to recreate their image of Earth on Abor. This antagonizes the upper class that struggles to maintain their culture. * Alpha Centauri - Abor was an early trading partner of Alpha Centauri. They get along very well. The Alpha Centauran tendency to be slightly reserved about their culture lends itself well to Abor's preferred interactions. * Vulcan - Abor and Vulcan get along well on one level - as long lived humanoids, they understand the slow rates of change seen on both planets. But in private, Vulcan is a staunch promoter of immediate reform on Abor. * Tellar - originally trading competitors of Abor, these two peoples have formed numerous economic alliances to fend off aggressive exploitation and development by Ferengi and Orion competitors. * Andor - Andorians and Aborians don't mix much. Andorian Military and Starfleet people who have worked with the Aborians respect their abilities, but there isn't much cross-pollination. * Vich-Arr - These humanoids have been favorite foils, adversaries and rivals of the Aborians for three hundred years - this isn't about to change. * Romulans - the Romulans sent a quiet diplomatic feeler towards the Aborians early during the Romulan war - the results of this meeting have never been released but in the end Romulus ignored Abor and Abor sat out the war, when they were good bet to join with Earth. The Romulans have always felt this gave them an "in" with the Aborians, something the Aborians are really not comfortable with - if the Romulans were to contact anyone in the Federation - Earth is first because in the Romulan Mind, Earth rules the Federation and they aren't going to waste their time with the also rans. The Romulans would contact the Vulcans because while hopelessly misguided and deeply evil, they still are people and not aliens Third on that list would be Abor due to that early contact. Abor doesn't want to advertise this. * Klingons - the Klingons were a godsend to the Aborians in the 23rd century. The threat of Klingon attack meant that the Aborian Military would be called to reinforce planets alongside the Klingon frontier - which justified the continued existence and high budgets of the Aborian military, and military transportation contracts were mana from heaven for Aborian trade houses. Since the peace, Abor has been largely quiet about the Klingon Empire - they'd love to provide space transportation services for the Klingon Empire, but haven't made much progress towards landing any contracts there. * Orions - The Aborians dislike Orions intensely. The primary target of the Aborian Military has been Orion Pirates and raiders since before the founding of the Federation. There are a disturbingly large number of Orion/Aborian people of mixed descent - they are still viewed in some quarters with suspicion and hostility. Aborian/Orions are treated even worse in Orion space. When Aborian Military units meet with Orions the results are usually pretty intense. There are occasional scandals where it is revealed that an Aborian noble house has been cooperating with an Orion house for mutual benefit - these Aborians are lucky to escape Abor with what they can carry and begin lives as refugees elsewhere in the Federation. Those who don't escape can expect financial ruin and long jail terms. * Cardassians - in the 24th century, the Aborian military once again saw a new enemy as a godsend, or at least a fortuitous excuse for larger budgets and increased political power. However, when assigned the task of liberating a Federation colony from the Cardassian 2nd Order, the Aborians discovered the expense of long distance war. Aborian units traveled for four months to engage the Cardassians - Aborian frigates fought a hard battle to push the Cardassian fleet away - the Army engaged the trapped Cardassian ground forces - this turned into an expensive and destructive quagmire. The colony infrastructures was destroyed, the damage was incredible and after years of terror and guerilla warfare, the Aborian military declared victory and fled, leaving ruins, and the traditional clutch of mixed descent Aborians behind. The Aborian Military has been shrinking ever since. * Ferengi - the Aborians consider the Ferengi their most dangerous competition in the economic arena - the competition is intense. But the Ferengi, true to their lust for latinum will hire Aborian ships and crews when it benefits them to do so. So far there have been no known Ferengi/Aborian half breeds, but this possibility is cause for much nervous laughter, low comedy and subconscious anxiety among the Aborians. Everyone knows it's only a matter of time. Advantages: As a well-populated world Abor never lacks for manpower or brains As an economic power, they don't lack for available ships and people Because of the odd nature of Aborian reproduction - Aborians in the long run tend to absorb qualities of races they meet - they are evolving at an incredible rate relative to other races in the galaxy. Weaknesses: Their snotty attitude of superiority is often a put off On worlds all over the Aborian sector, the perception is that an Aborian will bed anything to make an amusing half-breed monster and then abuse the poor thing. Some people lock up their live stock and hide their pets from Aborians, let alone loved ones and children. Group advantages: Membership in the UFP means plenty of help, back up and economic support. Being part of a culture near the core of the Federation means it's unlikely that the boogey men will attack Abor first. Contacts: The Federation, The Orions, The Romulans (hush, hush) Special Abilities: The Aborians can breed with almost anything humanoid and create a half-breed - this creature will be bio-chemically Aborian but Aborian DNA has a chameleon ability which adopts qualities from the donor/host person. Suggestions of the Aborians being a created race or perhaps the result of Rishan tampering are met with harsh anger on Abor - but expatriates, especially mixed blood geneticists agree that it makes sense. Some Aborians have psionic abilities. It is slightly more probable among Aborians than Earth humans. Aborians can, with deep and intensive training use biofeedback techniques to perform amazing physical feats. This is more available to Aborians than humans - Humans can't do it as consistently, most won't be able to do it as well, and the techniques are not as well known on Earth. It is known but rare on Abor A very rare minority of Aborians can awaken a racial memory. Usually this involves psionics who undergo the rigorous biofeedback training, but people who are not known to be psionic can awaken these abilities under massive stress. The racial memory is said to follow the subject's male or female Aborian ancestors back into pre history. (Males follow male ancestors and females follow female ancestors) Such people seem to have access to skills, memories and perceptions of their ancestors. The exact mechanism of this is not well understood. Such people invariably resist invitations to take part in studies. People possessing these abilities are forbidden from holding political office or holding any official power. But they wander all over at will and often become advisors to Aborian rulers and nobles. They have access to anything they want. It is considered horrible luck, an admission of guilt and a sign of impeding self destruction to deny access to such a wizard - often a self fulfilling prophecy The greatest number of such wizards ever known at one time was 5. It was felt that people of mixed descent could not develop these abilities but that was disproved by Ralton Ston-Petron, son of Mikal. Ralt still serves as advisor, wizard and general whackjob to the court of his grand nephew. Group disadvantages: Considered snotty and arrogant Beset by cultural and economic stagnation Occasionally crippled by outbreaks of racism among the critically stupid. Special Disadvantages: Considered Galactic horndogs and disreputable ones at that. Those who favor them: Trade partners, Federation worlds who can request peacekeeping missions or reinforcement from an Aborian Military desperate for an excuse to justify itself. People who like to have sex with regal, elegant people. Those opposed to them: Mixed Descent people Orions and Ferengi Generic enemies of the Federation Area of Operation: Federation core, opposite of Andor, at the edge of the core-zone Headquarters Location: Royal Palace of Abor. Public Face: Haughty, arrogant, traders who deign to do business with you Or, wildly variable can do space roustabouts. Notable Members Gale Ston-Petron - Emperor of Abor who formed the Aborian Defense forces and reorganized the Military of Abor. Thail Ston-Petron - a noted intergalactic horn dog, eventually adopted all his bastard children and named his Mixed Blood son Mikal as his heir. Upset the applecart rather badly Mikal Jon Ston-Petron - Followed through as heir to the throne with amazing grace, energy and zeal for reform. Ralton Ston-Petron - Court wizard proved that Mixed Blood people can achieve the heights of accomplishment and bravery of pureblooded Aborians - if not a little more. Game Role: Have a bucket of Half-breeds! Snotty, regal people, who get naked with minor provocation World Role: A Federation core world - a population and economic center - and a source for weird peoples the galaxy over. History (Time Line pending) Category:ST-OM Category:Planets Category:Races